O melhor Ano Novo de Tenten Mitsashi
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: É, às vezes as regras impostas pela sociedade podem trazer surpresas bem agradáveis, e o Ano Novo, bem, o Ano Novo pode trazer coisas novas nem tão novas assim. Fic para o concurso ComemorArte


**O melhor Ano Novo de Tenten Mitsashi**

Sempre sonhei em viver aquelas cenas de filmes, onde as personagens saem com os amores de suas vidas e curtem noites aos sons de juras de amor e goles de champagne. Mas são apenas sonhos que nunca tiveram ao menos a possibilidade de se tornarem realidade, afinal, eu era Tenten Mitsashi, a destrambelhada feminista pela qual todos os caras nutriam absoluto respeito e jamais tentariam algo. Homem tem o sério problema de não conseguir separar as coisas, eles não conseguem entender que o fato de eu querer ser respeita não significa que eu não queira ser amada.

Lamentos à parte, eu tinha que me arrumar e continuar seguindo a tradição imposta pela sociedade: cumprimentar a família em datas comemorativas. Eu não estava com um pingo de vontade de ver pessoas, eu não tinha esperanças de uma vida melhor, no ano que passou, eu não tinha evoluído em nada, era trinta e um de dezembro, eu era uma solteirona de vinte e nove anos, que desistiu até mesmo de sonhar.

Vesti meu kimono simples, roxo com o obi lilás e separei os bolinhos de arroz que eu tinha feito especialmente para levar até a casa dos meus pais. Saí de casa e liguei meu carro, fui até a casa dos meus pais. Eu tinha pose de mulher decidida, mas no fundo eu era um poço de carências.

-Oi mamãe.

-Filha, você está tão abatida, precisa engordar um pouco, tem que ficar mais corada, com cara de pessoa saudável - desde que eu me mudei, minha mãe fala a mesma coisa sempre que me vê.

-Mãe! Se depender de você eu viro uma obesa.

-Ora, deixe de bobagens, me dê um abraço - abracei minha mãe, já fazia tempo que eu não a via. Olhei por sobre seu ombro e fiquei extremamente surpresa com o que vi, a família Hyuuga estava comemorando o Ano Novo com meus pais, minhas pernas fraquejaram, mas me mantive em pé.

-Quanto tempo mamãe, me desculpe por não ter vindo no Natal, eu não pude, estava trabalhando.

-Filha.

-Otou-sama.

-Dê um abraço aqui no seu velho pai, eu senti saudades.

-Eu também senti, mas ando trabalhando muito.

-Tome cuidado, se você exagerar, pode ficar doente.

-Sem preocupações hoje papai.

-Tá, tá.

-Olá Tenten - o patriarca Hyuuga falou.

-Oi Hizashi. Há quanto tempo não te vejo, não é mesmo?

-Sim, vejo que você se desenvolveu em sua carreira, parabéns.

-Obrigada.

-Oi Tenten.

-Hina, eu estava morrendo de saudades suas.

-Eu também - eu a abracei bem apertado.

-Tenten-chan - pera aí, aquela voz era mesmo do Naruto?

-Naruto?

-Oi - ele me tomou em um abraço de urso. Eu sentia falta das palhaçadas daquele baka.

-Nós estamos namorando.

-Parabéns Hina. Naruto, cuide bem da minha amiga, senão eu corto seu brinquedinho.

-Não se preocupe Mitsashi, nós nos amamos.

-Bom mesmo.

-Olá Tenten- aquela voz fria causou um aperto em meu coração.

-Boa noite Neji- falei com meu melhor tom de indiferença, ficar perto dele ainda me deixava parecendo uma retardada. Ele foi o único cara que eu amei e ele me rejeitou, ele se aproveitou de mim, eu o odeio, mas um pouco do amor continua em meu coração - Vejo que Hanabi não está aqui.

-Oh, é mesmo, ela preferiu ir para a casa do Konohamaru, eles estão namorando firme agora.

-Ah, entendo. Mãe, vou à praia, volto daqui a pouco.

-Ok, filha.

-Tirei meu salto e os larguei na porta, comecei a andar pela areia e cheguei na beira do mar, que naquela noite estava tão calmo quanto um lago.

Molhei meus pés e me sentei na areia, finalmente me entreguei ao choro, lembrei de tudo o que eu pprocurei esquecer nos últimos dez anos.

**Flashback on**

Olhei-o jogando futebol, seus pés guiavam a bola com maestria, o jogo acabou, ele veio até mim e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Você jogou bem hoje- eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

-E você está linda - ele disse e dando um beijo no pescoço.

...

Era uma tarde bonita, estávamos juntos no meio de um bosque, eu estava deitada no colo dele, um momento de pura ternura.

-Eu quero tirar uma foto sua, só sua, pra poder me lembrar de você o tempo todo. Senta ali no meio das flores?

-Eu prefiro uma foto de nós dois, um beijo, pra gente sempre lembrar de se beijar quando estiver perto - tasquei-lhe um beijo e apontei a câmera pra nós dois, tirei a nossa mais bonita foto.

...

Fiz um jantar hiper romântico a luz de velas, nós comemos e dançamos, dançamos muito, estávamos deitados no chão, ele me fazia cócegas, mas eu tinha que ter seriedade naquele momento.

-Neji, pára, eu preciso ter uma conversa bem séria com você.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu estou grávida.

-Tenten, eu vou pra casa, amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso - ele assumiu uma expressão fria e saiu sem me dar nenhum beijo.

...

Ele chegou na minha casa e começou a me acusar.

-Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, mas você é uma golpista igual a todas as outras.

-Neji, eu te amo, foi... um acidente - eu chorava desesperadamente.

-Foi o que todas me disseram, voce é igual à elas, faz o que você quiser com a criança, isso se ela realmente existir, tá tudo terminado entre a gente.

**Flashback off**

Saí de meus devaneios, continuei chorando, naquela época, senão fosse pela amizade de Hinata, eu não teria superado. Fiz um aborto e fui abandonada, a amizade dela foi o que mais me ajudou.

-Sorri ao pensar nos anos seguintes, todos tentavam me animar, mas de nada adiantava. Sequei minhas lágrimas e me preparava para levantar quando ouvi a voz que mais me afetava.

-Tenten, sua mãe me pediu para te trazer- ele fez uma pausa e acho que esperou que eu me virasse, mas eu não me virei - Bolo de chocolate, ela mandou dizer que fez especialmente pra você - ele se sentou ao meu lado e me entregou um prato com um pedaço de bolo.

-Obrigada - disse com a voz embargada.

-Ah, tome um copo de leite. Está chorando?

-Não, eu estava- olhei para o leite e o bolo, minha mãe era muito doida, me mandou através de símbolos a mensagem de que eu deveria ficar com Neji. Ela sempre me dizia que éramos como leite com chocolate, nos completávamos tanto que acabávamos nos dissolvendo um no outro. Minha mãe e suas simbologias.

Eu o observava pelo canto do olho, ele pegou um papel dentro do bolso, fez um barquinho e o jogou no mar.

-Me desculpe.

-Pelo quê?

-Por ter te feito passar por tudo o que você passou.

-Eu esperei por todos esses anos.

-Eu sofri também, eu te amava, mas aquilo me assustou, eu sofri em ficar sem você.

-Eu não consegui superar até hoje.

-Me desculpe, mesmo.

-Feliz ano novo Neji- ele me abraçou, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nós nunca tínhamos conversado.

-Feliz ano novo Tenten, foi bom resolver as coisas.

-Vou confessar que nunca deixei de te amar.

-Eu também não.

Meus pais e a família Hyuuga foram pra praia ver a queima de fogos com garrafas de chamapagne na mão.

5

4

3

2

1

Um beijo, o melhor beijo da minha vida, em meio a queima de fogos nós avistamos uma estrela cadente, pedimos apenas uma coisa: que tudo ficasse bem entre a gente.

Agora, tínhamos o ano inteiro pra conferir se o pedido feito para a estrela se realizaria, com os nossos corações batendo na velocidade de uma montanha-russa, beijamo-nos mais uma vez.

É, às vezes as regras impostas pela sociedade podem trazer surpresas bem agradáveis, e o Ano Novo, bem, o Ano Novo pode trazer coisas novas nem tão novas assim.

* * *

fanfic para o concurso ComemorArte, tema de Ano Novo.


End file.
